Teenage Terrors
by cassiewondergirl
Summary: On the universe Paralex, the heroes are villains and the villains are heroes! When Troia leaves the Teen Tyrants, chaos erupts as three young criminals are sent to wreak havoc upon Mr. Wilson, The H.I.V.E Five, Terra the Bodygaurd, and Emerald. {AU}


**PROLOGUE**

* * *

In the middle of a bleak, empty room sat a teenage girl, rocking in an old wooden rocking chair. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail, and star earrings were pierced through her ears.

In her hands lay an old, dusty book. She opened to the first page and announced "Gather round, for I have a tale to tell." Avid writers sat around the girl as she pronounced loud and clear "Once upon a time, in a world full of sorrow and misery, stood a villainess, the most evil of her time..."

* * *

**Teenage Terrors Saga**

**Volume One: Chapter One**

**It Begins Now**

* * *

"Arsenal..." A tall, raven-haired beauty lightly rested her pale hand on an orange-haired boy's shoulder. He slapped it away with such rage that she was forced to flinch. "Don't speak to me like that, Donna!" He yelled.

The girl known as Donna sighed and turned away from the boy to stare out at the sparkling lights of Jump City. "I know you are upset by my absence, Arsenal..." Arsenal crossed his arms and muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Donna ignored him and continued her sentence. "But the goddess of wisdom, Athena, tells me I must. For if I do not, fate will not lead you towards victory." Arsenal snickered and faced Donna once again. "Don-Troia. We need you. You are the true mistress of the Teen Tyrants!"

He took a breath and kept his sentence going. "You are the one who keeps Rage at bay! If you leave, she will take full control of our team! Although Redwing claims leadership, his sadistic, pure evil girlfriend runs the show..well, at least while you are gone."

Troia/Donna took a deep breath and put her arms around Arsenal's neck. "Arsenal...you know that I do not allow lust to cloud my vision. But tonight...my last night with you...all I want is this." She traced his abs with her finger and looked deep into his eyes.

Arsenal stared into her crystal blue eyes and sighed deeply. He had forever wanted this... but not because she had to go...

He was no longer able to think as she crashed her pale-pink lips upon his.

* * *

**Five Months Later...**

"Argh!" Redwing slammed his fist down on a gigantic keyboard, a humongous blinking computer screen showing the face of master criminals Kid Zoom, Changeling, and Arsenal.

"Have you three been sent on any missions lately?" He yelled. The three young men flinched and shook their heads no. Redwing took a deep breath, calming himself down slightly. He sighed and looked up at the teens on screen, his eyes full of wrath, his mouth curved up in a sadistic smile.

"Kid Zoom. Arsenal. Changeling. You select three have been chosen by Rage-" The on-screen criminals cringed at the sorceress's name "and I to be sent on three highly dangerous missions, possibly the most dangerous to have ever been ordered."

None of the boys showed fear. They only showed hatred, wrath, and truly devastating evil. "Arsenal. You are to track down solo hero Emerald. She may be of use for us, for she is a master of martial arts and could be the greatest assassin on Earth, except she has chosen the heroic path." Arsenal saluted Redwing.

"Kid Zoom. You are to infiltrate Mr. Wilson's school, known as H.I.V.E Academy For Gifted Young Heroes, by entering the superhero team known as the H.I.V.E Hive. Then you shall destroy all but Jinx. She may be of great use." Kid Zoom nodded.

"And Changeling. You are to take out Mr. Wilson's personal assistant, Terra. She is a huge threat to us and is guard to Brother Hope and Mr. Wilson. Do not leave her alive, Rage wants her dead for...personal reasons." Changeling gave Redwing a thumbs-up.

"Now get out of here!" He screamed. Kid Zoom ran off into the darkness, and Arsenal and Changeling entered two large tubes that sent them away in a whoosh of electricity.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter One, folks! I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer, I just needed to introduce the missions. Now it's time for the REAL action to begin!**

**~Love, Cassandra**


End file.
